Field of Innocence
by Kat Khaos
Summary: Mila never had it easy. Her abusive father and disapproving brother didn't make anything better. And when her best friend, Katerina, is forced to flee Bulgaria, Mila joins her, believing that she can start a peaceful life. Little does Mila know, it's not easy to escape trouble when trouble always ends up finding you. This time it comes in the form of two vampires KolxOCxKlaus
1. Corrupted Innocence

_**Greetings all. This is my first TVD fanfiction. I am seriously in love with Kol and decided that to give him the honors of gracing him with a story. I've noticed that there's not many fanfictions for Kol, especially OC ones. This will be a KolxOCxKlaus love triangle. I worked very hard on this, so please review. It would upset me if you didn't. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD in any way, shape or form. But I do own Mila and the rest of her family and the villagers (besides Katerina)**_

_**Mila is portrayed by the beautiful actress Sarah Hyland. The cover for this fanfiction is a picture of Mila. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child

Slowly those feelings

Were clouded by what I know now

-_Evanescence, Field of Innocence_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Corrupted Innocence**_

**Bulgaria,_ 1489_**

I plucked at the fresh herbs at the base of an old tree. Putting the herbs in a basket I had in hand, I hummed a little tune to myself.

"Well you look merry picking those herbs," came a familiar voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see my best friend. Giving her a small but sweet smile, I stood up and smoothed out my old dress. "Dobur vecher, Katerina. I haven't seen you all day," my Bulgarian accent drawled out suspiciously. "Do not tell me that you were frolicking about with that man." I narrowed my eyes and frowned slightly.

Katerina frowned as well as she threw her hands in the air angrily. "I do not understand what is so bad about him! He is a good man, Mila. He _loves _me!"

I sighed, approaching her and putting my hands on her shoulders. "I know, I know. But the man has nothing to offer."

Katerina shrugged my hands off, seemingly more enraged. "You're my best friend, Mila! You're supposed to support me, not discourage my love for him! I thought you were different!"

I pulled her into a hug, not wanting my only friend to get any more upset with me. I wasn't very fond of other people. In fact, I preferred to be alone. Socialization wasn't my specialty. I was a quite gal who kept my distance from others. As a child I would watch the other children play, never joining them. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I worry about you, my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen, Mila," Katerina promised. "I am happier than I ever have been. I see a future for me and Alistar."

I pulled back, giving Katerina a smile that was shy away from hesitant. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Katerina rolled her eyes, "you cannot live off of my happiness, Mila. You need to live your own life. Find a man to fancy, a very _attractive _man to fancy, that is." Katerina smirked impishly.

I scowled, "I do not need a man in my life to be happy. I am perfectly fine with how I live now."

This earned me a roll of the eyes from Katerina. "Don't be such a dolt. Your life is _so _boring," she dragged out. "Don't you want excitement? To experience the perils of love? You are the most beautiful woman in this village, Mila. You could get anything and anyone with your looks." She circled me, smiling wondrously all the while.

"Do not tempt me, Katerina," I warned. "And I am a modest woman."

She continued anyways, "do not be wooed by a gentile man. Those nobles are all so boring and hope to buy your affection. Find an adventurous man who fears naught. You will be nineteen years of age soon. You're not getting any younger."

I scowled, "you know that my brother would stone me if I even thought about marrying a peasant."

Katerina grinned widely, knowing that she had won. "I thought you were never going to get married. What happened to you objecting to the idea of romance?"

I glared, my amber eyes piercing hers. "It's not like I have a choice. Brother will force me to marry even if he must drag me to the ceremony by force. Besides, even if my brother does force marriage upon me soon, I will not love them. Therefore there shall be no romance." My face fell as I talked about my brother. "Besides, I've shamed him enough," I mumbled.

Katerina stopped her circling. She knew exactly how my brother was with me. "You are still trying to seek his approval? When are you going to give up and realize that it doesn't matter what he thinks?" she demanded in frustration. I knew she was just concerned for me.

"He is all I have left, Katerina," I whispered.

"You have me," she said softly. "He only causes you hurt."

"But he's right!" I raised my voice slightly. "I can never do anything right. I am such a disappointment… I might as well have been born an illegitimate child!" With that, I stormed off. My mood had suddenly gone south very quick. I did not want Katerina to try to convince me that I wasn't a failure when I knew I was. Neither did I want consoling.

I returned to the cabin to find that Vladmir, my brother, wasn't home. I guessed that he was in his workshop working. Vladmir was the blacksmith of the village. Despite being good at what he did, we were still very poor. The fact that my father was an alcoholic didn't help our money problems.

"Mila!"

I jumped in surprise, spinning around instantly. My brother's tall and muscular frame stood in the doorway. I must have looked like a dolt just standing there like that. "Y-yes?"

"Did you do as I asked you to?"

I simply nodded, handing him the basket.

"Go make yourself useful. Our drunkard of a father is causing problems at the tavern again," his tone clearly showed spite. "Make sure that he gets home without causing any more trouble. Don't screw up," he growled the last part.

I bit the side of my cheek and nodded, quickly scurrying past him.

I made my way to the tavern, trying to be as invisible as possible. This seemed to impossible, for many of the villagers still stared at me regardless. Most with pity, knowing that I was going to fetch her drunkard of a father, some with dreamy eyes- those were from the men of cause. Sometimes I felt as if they were openly undressing me with their eyes, especially the intoxicated men in the tavern. I always felt quite uncomfortable going there, and also embarrassed.

I entered the tavern with an expressionless face that betrayed how uncomfortable I felt when all of the men's eyes went to me. Woman did not come to the tavern. For us it was considered barbaric and un-lady like. Any who dared to hang out at the tavern would be considered a whore by the rest of the village woman, for it was improper to hang around so many men- though I viewed it more as society not allowing woman to be free spirited. Not that I cared, I wouldn't hang around the tavern even if it wasn't looked down upon. I preferred being alone, and the only company I enjoyed was Katerina's.

I spotted my father, Ivailo, arguing with the tavern owner, Jerome. He was demanding another drink, which Victor refused to give. I didn't blame him. My father was dangerously intoxicated and probably bit off more than he could chew. He was yelling curses and threats. And I knew that if I didn't bring him home know he probably would end up breaking something that we'd have to pay for later. Our family already had enough debts in needing to pay off; we didn't need my father adding more.

"Father," I tugged on his arm, "that's enough."

He turned his drunken anger towards me. "What'cha think ya' doin' hurr girl? Woman not suppose tah be here," he slurred horribly.

I scrunched my nose at the smell of his breath. "Sorry Jerome," I apologized quietly. "How much?"

Viktor shook his head, waving me off. "Don't worry about it tonight, Mila. You go through enough having to deal with this drunk _kopele_," he grumbled. "Hurry home now before it gets too dark. I don't want any of these drunken men to stumble out of the tavern and upon you."

I gave him one of my rare small smiles that I didn't show anyone besides Katerina. To the rest of the villagers I was a stoic and unhappy gal who didn't know joy. I wondered if my stoic expression was the reason why I never had friends as a child. It seems I came off wrong.

Tugging on my father's arm, I began to lead him out of the tavern- well, he stumbled.

The trip home was longer than necessary, due to the fact that my father had no sense of direction. Every time he was about to fall, I had to tug harshly on his tunic to keep him from landing face first in the dirt. When I wasn't able to catch him, I had to help him up- which was a lot easier said then done. My father was a big and burly man. Albeit I had inherited his tall stature, being 5'7", I was a skinny gal. His weight was overbearing. His cursing and complaining didn't ease my irritation. But I showed no signs of my frustrations, pursing my lips instead. I didn't say a word, just silently guided him. Eventually we did make it home though.

As soon as he stumbled into the house, he turned towards me. "Close… close the door, Mila."

I did what he told without question.

I turned back to him to receive a sudden slap to the face. I didn't show any surprise, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. None of this was new. It was all part of my daily lives. When my father was drunk he always became aggressive. He directed his aggression towards me. Gracing me with pointless and countless beatings just to satisfy his thirst. I was like his punching bag.

"Blast it, child! Who do ya think you are! Waltzing in a tavern like a common whore!" he backhanded me on the right side of my cheek this time, sending me sprawling onto the floor. "You are just like yer mother. No better than a dog!"

Getting on my hands and knees, I tried to crawl away. But father dearest would have none of it. Grabbing my hair, he dragged me into his bedroom with me kicking and screaming all the way. My scalp burned as he threw me against the wall. I hit it with a loud thud as pain shot up my back.

"Trying tah escape so ya can sleep around more, ya filthy whore! No daughter of mine will lie around like a swine!" This time he punched me in my cheekbone. Grabbing my arm harshly, he threw me on his bed. His beatings continued more violently this time. I could feel a wet liquid beginning to exit my nose and my left eye started to feel hot and I began to feel disoriented. He must have given me a concussion from all the blows to the head. If past out I wouldn't have been surprised, it wouldn't be the first.

"So you like sleeping with men, eh?" my disoriented vision saw his hands go to his belt as he began to take it off. At first I believed he was going to whip me like he always did, but then he began to undress himself.

My pained boy ran cold with fear. "No…" I managed to mumble out, despite the fact that my tongue felt thick and heavy. I felt like I had too much ale, even though I hadn't even drunk. "What… are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Teaching ya a lesson," he slurred in a dangerously low voice. He sounded husky almost.

Albeit my father was abusive, he never attempted such sexual acts towards me. I had never been so scared before in my life. My father had created an illusion that I was a whore, even though I had never even slept with a man in my entire life. I held my virginity sacred, like a modest woman. "Don't…"

He climbed onto the bed and began tugging at my old dress. I never could afford to have a nice one.

I found the strength to fight and began struggling and screaming for my brother to no avail. I managed to scratch his face which was a big mistake. It only made him more aggressive and hungry for sexual pleasure. His tugs on my dress were rough as he began tearing it. I tried to pry his large hands off, but he easily over powered me.

I felt _extremely_ exposed as he managed to get the top half of my dress off, exposing my bosoms. His eyes roamed over the top half of my body. "Now I can see why any man would pay for your body," he said in a low, husky voice.

As he got on top of me, I could feel his hardness against me. Bring his lips to mine he began to kiss me harshly. I almost threw up from the feeling of his rough and cracked lips against mine. I had always imagined my first kiss to be a good experience to remember. Never like this, never by my own flesh and blood.

He didn't even bother to undress me all the way (I was partially thankful for that) as he lifted up the bottom part of my dress and put his self in position. Without warning, he entered. A rippling pain shot through my body for he was rather large. I felt as if my insides were being torn apart. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, he began to thrust roughly inside me. Not even bothering to be gentle at all as he took my virginity.

I didn't scream, nor make any sounds. For the only sounds that were being made was the moan of pleasure coming from my… that… that horrible man. The only sign of my suffering was tears that trailed down my pained face. And slowly, I felt myself drifting off….

When I awoke I was on my back, my top half completely bare. I just lied there, feeling cold and empty. Not even the burning pain in my back and my lower area. Father had whipped my back with his belt as he attempted to keep me conscious. I felt icky with dried blood staining my back and in between my legs.

I felt so… impure… so dirty… I felt like a true whore. I had let him rape me, _let _him. I couldn't get him off me. I couldn't escape. He had taken the one thing that I held sacred. The one thing that I told myself that I wouldn't give to any man. Yet it had been taken away from me so easily. I couldn't even cry. I was so pathetic.

I don't know how long I lay there, staring at nothingness with a blank expression. Not even moving a muscle. The pain became dull, and I became numb. I wish that he had killed me afterwards so I wouldn't have to bear such shame. It was incest… it was taboo…

"Mila…?" came a familiar voice in disbelief. I didn't even bother to turn my head as I heard the person run across the room and onto the bed, shaking my shoulders. "Mila! Oh god, please tell me your alive!"

Slowly I blinked, not even bothering to look at her. I couldn't… I couldn't look at my best friend… I couldn't bare the shame of it. "Go away," I whispered; my voice came out raspy from lack of use. "Don't look at me… just… go."

"No, no, Mila, no…" her voice began to tremble.

I began to sit up, slowly. The pain returned at the sudden movement, but I didn't even bother showing it. My glassy eyes looked at Katerina whose own eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Mila," she pulled me into her chest as she held on tightly. Katerina's body began to shake as she began crying hysterics. "I'm… I'm so sorry. If I was there…" she trailed off, her sobs overtaking anything she had to say. For awhile we stayed like that, with her holding me like a child. When her hysterics turned to sniffles, she pulled me back to look at me.

I wiped her tears. "Ne plachi, Katerina," I said softly.

"How can I not? I never imagined he would… would do this to you!"

Of course she knew who did it. Who else in the village would have done such a thing? I wonder what my brother would have done if he was the one to find me instead? It didn't matter now. He could never know, _ever_. He would probably be so ashamed of me.

Katerina helped me bathe myself, for I struggled to. My legs felt like jelly and my arms felt heavy. I felt so useless.

"Do you want me to stay over?" Katerina asked me softly as we sat on my bed. I was clean, but I still felt so dirty, like nothing had changed at all.

I shook my head, refusing to speak. I hadn't said a thing for hours.

She looked a little hesitant, like she had something to say.

"What?" my tone came out meanly.

She smiled, looking past the way I had spoken to her, "Nothing. Just rest, okay?" she motioned to rub my arm in a comforting way, but I flinched back. Katerina understood though, and did not take offense. "Goodnight, Mila." She soon left me alone.

* * *

_**So I was wondering whether this should be rated M or not. Does the rape scene count as a lemon or not? I don't want to be reported or anything. **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Dobur vecher- good evening**_

_**Kopele- bastard**_

_**Ne plachi- don't cry**_


	2. Disgraced

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, alerts, faves, and advice. Some people said that I should make it rated M and some said that if this is the only chapter with that kind of scene in it then I should put a warning before it and keep it T. So I'll keep it T for now and put a warning before it. **_

_**I see that some of you guys skipped it because it scared you. You should be very scared… very. My evil endeavors shall not end there. **_

_**It was kind of hard for me to not use modern curses. In fact, I had to look up swear words and insults in the Middle Ages. No one used "fuck" because that probably meant something else back then. And shit was spelled shyte with a different meaning. But I do enjoy writing in old language. **_

_**Also, to those of you who may think that Katerina aka Katherine is being OOC, she's not. Katerina was wayyyy different in her human life then she was in her vampire life. After her daughter was taken away and after Klaus tried to kill her she changed. Who wouldn't?**_

_**Katerina was 15 or 16 when she had the baby. **_

_**Mila was 17. **_

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_-Evanescence, Field of Innocence_

* * *

**Episode 2**

_**Disgraced**_

_**A few days later**_

I awoke feeling a stiffened pain throughout my body; getting up seemed to awaken the pain, as the stiffness bout a fresh wave of aches. Stumbling to my wardrobe, I pulled out a worn out dress- well all my dresses were worn and old. None were made out of fine silk that the noble woman wore.

My reflection in the cracked mirror caught my attention as I undressed myself. Father had decorated my body in colors. There was a large bruise on my arm where he had grabbed me a few days ago. There was a ringed a bruise around my neck where he had even choked me one time. My left eye had been completely swollen yesterday, but had swelled down a bit- though the black shiner around my eye was still there and it was puffy a bit. The bruise on my cheekbone had spread as well, turning to a blue color. My lip was busted, and my face expressionless. The rest of my body didn't seem to be faring any better. In fact, I'd say that my face was the least of my problems. My chest had bruises splotched all over it, old and new. It hurt to breathe and to touch it. My torso was tender, and my legs were yellow and black. The worst should have been over, but it was far from it. Turning around, I looked over my exposed back. The wounds were still a bright red and fresh from his whipping a few days ago that had torn at my flesh and made me bleed. He had lashed me for ten, long, excruciating minutes.

I wish that I could flinch at the sight and be surprised, but I couldn't. I had seen my body like this for too long. I didn't even remember the last time I wasn't covered in bruises, though this time it seemed to be worse. I wondered when father was going to just finally kill me and get it over with.

I had managed to avoid my father and brother for the past few days. I hadn't even seen Katerina, which was rather strange. Deciding to visit her, I got ready- covering the bruises with powder that Katerina had received as a gift from a nobleman whom she blatantly refused.

Walking was painful and my legs were on fire. Any woman would have broken down and cried by now, but I wasn't just any woman. I would cross the vast sea and walk through fire for Katerina. That was the extent of my loyalty to her. I would do just about anything for my best friend.

Everyone in the village seemed to be whispering about something. The atmosphere was rather odd and tense. Had something happened the past few days I had been holed up in my room or hiding in the forest? My gut feeling told me that something was very wrong.

A couple of the village girls- the ones that had bullied me as a child- began to speak louder so I could here. "Poor, poor, Mila. She must be _so _embarrassed to find out that her best friend has been such a dolt."

"If I were her, I wouldn't ever want to speak to Katerina again. Not only is she a shame to herself, but to her family and the village as well," another girl spoke.

Biting my tongue, I ignored the girls, but couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. This only made me more nervous.

I hurried to the Petrova household at a much quicker pace this time, the pain increasing. I knocked on the door with more force than necessary. When no one answered, I continued my knocking, more loudly this time.

Katerina's little sister, Gaia, opened the door. "She's not home," she said quickly before trying to close the door on me.

Finding her actions suspicious, I put a hand on the door to stop her from closing it. I knew that something was terribly wrong. I glared coldly at Gaia, daring her to lie to me again. She opened her mouth, but I pushed the door open wider, entering uninvited. Before she could even stop me I was rushing down the hall to Katerina's room.

"You cannot go in there!" Gaia shouted after me.

I found her looking out the window. As soon as she heard the door opened she whipped around. "What's going on?" I asked. "The villagers are talking."

"M-Mila…" Katerina averted her gaze.

I approached her, "Katerina," I said sharply.

"I am with child," she whispered, her head hung low in shame.

"What!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"I am with Alistar's child," she said a little louder this time, still refusing to look at me.

I kept my cool, my expressionless face staying the same. "How long? How long have you known? How long has everyone else known?"

"I've known for about five… the whole village found out three days ago."

I then snapped, going from cold to hot in a matter of seconds. "And you didn't even bother telling me! I am your best friend, yet I am the last to know!" I hissed.

"I was going to tell you on that day," she mumbled.

"Why didn't you?"

She finally looked up at me, angry. "

This time it was Katerina's turn to snap. "What would you have done if you were in my position! What if I had been the one being raped? Would you have told me then? No!" her hands flew over her mouth as she realized the tabooed word she had said. "I'm so sor-

"No," I cut her off. "It doesn't matter. What matters is you and the baby. Does Alistar know?"

Slowly, Katerina nodded.

"So he's asked your hand in marriage then, right?" I assumed.

Katerina's eyes began to water and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "No. He abandoned me, Mila. He wants nothing to do with a child." She took a deep shaky breathe.

"That bastard…" I growled. "His father is Lucifer and his mother must be a witch."

Katerina shook her head, "no, no. I can't blame him. He asked me if I was sure that I was ready, I said yes when I should have said no."

I wanted to gape at her in disbelief- she was still defending a man that had abandoned her! "Katerina!" I snapped. "Don't shame yourself even further by defending that prase." A tense pause filled the air. "What will you do? You will be having a child out of wedlock."

"I'll take care of it on my own," she declared- though she didn't sound so sure of herself.

"It'll be hard for him. He will surely become an outcast and be teased for being illegitimate," I warned. "And you are a fool for thinking that I'll let you take care of him alone."

Katerina blinked, "Mila… you don't-

"Oh, stop your yapping," I ordered. "Best friends are always there for each other." I attempted a smile but failed miserably.

"Prosti mi, Mila," she apologized sincerely. "I know how much you are trying to hide your pain for my sake."

I noticeably stiffened, "I don't know what you are talking about. Things happen. I'm over it."

This only seemed to upset Katerina. "There's no possible way you can get over it! I'm your best friend, Mila. I don't understand why you still try to hide how you feel from me," her voice held sadness in it.

I sighed, "Fine, I'm not over it. And I don't know if I'll ever be the same," I told her truthfully. "I have nightmares every night, and I'm afraid in my own home," I mumbled. "I fear the touch of others, even if it's simply a friendly gesture…I- I wish I could just forget about it." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

Katerina smiled sadly, "everything's going to be alright, because we have each other." She sniffled, a few tears escaping her eyes. I could tell that she was trying hard to hold them back. "I wish we could go back to when things were simple."

I chuckled in a not so amusing way, "when were things ever simple?"

_~Five months later~_

"Mila," Katerina wobbled into the abandoned barnyard that I was in.

I put down my paintbrush, wiping my hands on the dirtied white apron I wore. "What are you doing here? You should be resting, not wandering all the way out here," I scolded. The barnyard was a little bit outside of the village, in the forest.

Katerina rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. " I wasn't _wandering _for your information, I was looking for you."

I glared lightly, "why do you always seem to be giving me that annoyed look lately?"

She sighed, "because your always hovering over me like a mother hen!"

"Well with all your recklessness the child will be born with no brain!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Katerina laughed, "well you worry too much." I eyed her stomach as she wobbled over to me. It had ground quite rotund, and Katerina always complained how she looked fat she looked, and she couldn't even walk like a normal person anymore due to the nuisance pregnancy caused.

She bent forward, eyeing my drawings and paintings scattered around the makeshift table I had made from wooden carts. "Your work never ceases to amaze me," she commented in awe.

I turned my head away to hide the small smile that had formed. "It's not really amazing if no one ever notices it."

Katerina snickered, "I like that I'm the only one who knows. It's like your hidden talent that only I know of."

"Oh, don't let it get to your head, Katerina," I joked as I picked up my paintbrush and resumed painting.

Katerina approached my side, standing little too close. She stared at the piece I was working on, "who is that supposed to be?" she pointed at the two people running towards the sunset- her finger was a little too close to the painting for my liking.

I smacked her hand away, "don't touch it!" I hissed. After glaring at each other for a few moments, I then went on to answer her question. "I had this dream yesterday. We were running far away together… though where I cannot say. We were happy, it was like paradise."

This earned me as disbelieving look. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked in perturbation. "I have a wonderful family, you, and a baby on the way. I have all that I need here." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"It was simply a dream!" I snapped angrily, turning away from her and pretending to be focused on my painting.

I knew that I had probably confused her with my abstruse behavior. But after years of friendship, Katerina had grown used to my hot and cold personality. "Mila," she began to say.

"Just go," I demanded coldly. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

I heard her sigh as she left.

Why I was angry I wouldn't tell her. She was already under enough stress being pregnant. But Katerina was so selfish, she always thought about herself and her happiness, nothing else mattered. As long as her life was perfect, it didn't matter if I suffered. I always put her before myself; I just wish that she could do the same thing for once. I had never asked anything from Katerina, but she was constantly asking things from me. I had no problem doing things for her; I really did love helping her. But still… she could be such a brat sometimes.

I returned to the village an hour later as the sun was beginning to set. I knew that I told Katerina that I would visit her, but I really wasn't in the mood to chit chat with anyone, especially if there was a high chance that we would end up arguing. With my multiple personality issues and her moody pregnancy, things usually ended up with us arguing over petty things and me storming off. I didn't like confrontation, so I always ran away from it.

I snuck quietly into the house, hoping that my father wasn't home. He had told me to stay away from Katerina, but of cause I had not heeded his words. We snuck around like a lovesick couple. I wasn't so lucky because my father was waiting for me in his favorite chair.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled, standing up quickly.

I swallowed, "is it a crime for me to leave this house?" I tried to get to my room, but instead found myself slammed against the wall.

"I told you to stay away from her. That woman is a disgrace to our village!" I flinched as his grip on my shoulders tightened. Well, that certainly would leave a bruise tomorrow.

"I wasn't with her," I whispered.

My lie earned me a slap to the face as he pointed his finger in my face. "Don't lie to me! Do you think I am an idiot?" He brought his lips to my ear, "don't think that you're so sly, cause you're not."

He let go of me and I quickly fled to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it as I slide down, curling into a ball. I didn't sit there and cry, I never cried. My tears seemed to have dried up long ago. I didn't know how much longer I could take being here. I wanted to run away more than anything.

_~four months later~_

"My feet hurt," Katerina complained.

I held my tongue from snapping, I had just had enough of her. The last two months of her pregnancy Katerina had been complaining like crazy. She was aching all over and had become the biggest bitch. "Kat, would you shut up for five minutes?" I glared.

"But they're swollen, look," she lifted her feet in the air for me to see. They were, in fact, swollen. "The doctor says that it's because the baby is coming soon."

"You shouldn't be out here when you could go into labor any minute," I accused. "You should be confined to bed like all normal pregnant women should be when they could pop out a baby any minute."

Katerina smiled, showing her teeth. "You know that mother cannot stop me from having my fun. I want to enjoy being young before I have to grow up and be mature."

I put down my paintbrush and took off my apron. "Let's get you back home before your mother starts freaking out like a headless chicken."

She pouted, "You are no fun."

I took Katerina's hand in mine and led her through the forest. "So do I get to be the godmother?" I asked as we walked.

"No, you're going to be the best auntie ever," she announced with a wide grin.

I blinked, "we aren't even-

"Related by blood," she finished with a roll of the eyes. "Who cares? We made a blood pact when we were children remember? We're closer than blood sister." She bumped my shoulder playfully, giving me a mischievous look.

I gave her a small smile, "yeah, you're right." When me and Katerina were ten we had made a blood pact in the abandoned barn house. We were forever connected through that blood pact. It wasn't something to take lightly. When making a blood pact you are swearing fealty, undying love for each other, to stick with each other forever and always, to never abandoned your friendship, and to never betray each other. I knew that I would never betray Katerina, neither would she to I.

I walked Katerina home. She stopped before entering, "thanks a lot, Mila."

"No problem," came my blunt response. "I'm glad that I get to by an aunt."

She laughed, but then halted. Her expression turned uncomfortable as her hand went to her stomach.

"Kat?" I rushed to her side. "Kat!"

"My stomach…" she mumbled. "I think I'm in labor."

"Thank the gods that you didn't go into labor earlier," I mumbled to myself. "Let's get you in bed." Helping her into the house, I called for her mother. "Viola! Katerina is going into labor!"

Viola came rushing to help me lay Katerina in bed. She then rushed out of the room. I guessed that she was going to fetch her husband.

I sat besides Katerina, "how are you feeling?"

"The pain isn't strong yet," she reassured me. "But I'm excited."

I didn't show my worry, albeit I was freaking out inside. I was scared that she would die from childbirth." Katerina was young, only 16. If I lost her… I didn't know what I would do.

Before I could dwell on it, Viola rushed into the room with her husband, Ezra. "Mila, prepare warm water and fetch many towels from the kitchen."

I blinked, "what?" I thought that she was going to order me to leave.

"You're going to help birth this child. Hurry!" she ordered.

For a moment I stood there, stunned. Shaking my head, I hurried to go fetch what Viola needed.

A few more hours of painful labor and Katerina was ready to push. She was sweating heavily and her eyebrows were creased in pain.

Viola told Katerina to push and she did with a loud cry of pain. I was scared that Katerina was growing weak.

"Get the towels ready, I am going to hand you the child and you must warm it up quickly," Viola told me in a hurried voice.

I nodded.

Twenty minutes later a loud cry sounded throughout the room. Before I knew it, a baby girl was in my arms. I quickly wiped her down and wrapped her up. She was so beautiful. She looked so much like her mother, but I could see her father in her as well. Her skin was a pink color, and her eyes were closed. Before I could admire her anymore she was ripped away from my hands.

"You cannot have this child," Viola told Katerina.

"What do you mean?" Katerina began to panic. Her mother turned to leave with the child.

"Viola, what are you doing?" I asked in exasperation.

"She had a child out of wedlock. My daughter has disgraced us. She has no right to be a mother."

"Ne, maika! Molya, ne! Moeto bebe! Da ne se otnemat deteto mi!" Katerina cried hysterically as her mother left with the child.

I followed after Viola who was out the front door in moments. "Viola, spirane!" I yelled after her. But she ignored me, as she handed the baby to an unfamiliar woman.

I caught up to her just as the baby left her arms. "What are you doing? Why are you taking her away from Katerina?" I was livid and confused.

Viola shook her head, "the child will live a good life. This is punishment for having a child out of wedlock. Katerina knew better, but didn't listen. You know how much we hold our customs sacred, Mila!" She sighed, suddenly looking tired. "If you want what's best for Katerina and this baby, then you will let that woman take her. She will be a good mother and take care of her. I promise you that." Viola put a hand on my cheek, "you've always been such a good girl. It's such a shame you were born with such an accursed father."

I wanted to yell at her, but I couldn't find anything to say. I knew she was right. So instead, I watched the woman get into the carriage and leave.

What was I suppose to do now?

* * *

**Review? Over 3,000 words. I say review. **

**Translations:**

**Ne, maika! Molya, ne! Moeto bebe! Da ne se otnemat deteto mi!- no, mother! Please don't! My baby! Don't take away my baby!**

Spirane- stop


	3. Exiled

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was going through personal issues and had to get things with my life straightened out first. Did you guys hear about the Purge fanfiction did? I was scared my story was going to be deleted because of the rape scene D: so I have changed the rating to M just in case. In my opinion, the Purge is stupid. And I apologize for the short length of this chapter. I was going to make it longer but I have school tomorrow. Finals week. Yey (sarcasm)**

**So as you know, I start off each chapter with the lines from a song, or a quote. Well here's a line from a song I wrote just a couple days ago ^.^ **

_"The night sky feels so abominably dirty_

_That I feel like throwing up_

_And yet, why is it that everyone still looks up at the sky _

_And yearn for it?"- _Kat, I'll Get A Star

_**Field Of Innocence**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Exiled**_

It had been two nights since Katerina had her baby taken away. I had tried my best to comfort her, but the fact that I played a role in her child's disappearance made me terribly and unbearably guilty. I felt like I had broken every promise I had made to my dear friend. I felt dirty, like a cheap whore, a liar. I felt disgusted with myself as I lay beside her in her bed and comforted her with soothing words. I had no right to give her words of condolense. But what was I supposed to say? If I told her the truth she would fall apart and hate me. I could not bear the thought of loosing my best friend. Besides... her mother was right. This was for the best. I did it all for her.

During the days that followed Katerina giving birth, her family had refused to let her out of her room. She was kept locked inside like a prisoner. We both knew very well it was because her family was too ashamed of her. What would become of Katerina, I did not know.

"You should wash and change into clean clothes," I whispered softly. During the past two days, Katerina had refused to do anything but stare blankly into space. Whenever I attempted to usher her into the warm bath I had boiled for her, she refused. Whenever I had laid out a set of fresh garments, she didn't even touch them. Whenever I had tried to feed her, she turned away. My best friend was broken.

"Alright..." she croaked, her throat dry.

I was surprised that she had complied so easily. Maybe she was coming around. "I have prepared a warm bath for you in the washroom. Come Katerina, let us cleanse you of this grime and fit you into fresh attire." I helped her to the bathroom like a cripple. I knew it annoyed her, but I was afraid that she would break any moment.

"What do you think will become of me?" Katerina asked as scrubbed her back.

I halted my scrubbing, "I do not know, my friend."

"Perhaps my parent's will keep me locked in this wretchced house for the rest of my life. I am the shame of the Petrova's after all," she murmured the last part, busying herself with the waves in the water.

A thought formed in my mind. A crazy and ludicrious thought. Before I could stop myself, it slipped from my tongue. "Let's run away."

Katerina turned around instantly, the water splasing. "Should we?"

I shook my head back in forth quickly, "no! No! No! I don't know why I even said that. It's-

"A great idea," Katerina cut me off. She spoke quickly when I opened my mouth in protest. "What else do we have to keep us here, Mila? Our families treat us like whores, and the villagers despise us. Why stay?"

"_Katerina, sprete s tezi gluposti_!" **(Katerina, stop this nonesense!) **I exclaimed angrily.

"It's not nonesense, Mila! You're the one who suggested it!"

"It slipped!" I hissed.

"You know it's right!" she hissed back.

A tense silence fell between us. "You told me that you had everything here, that you never wanted to leave."

Katerina's face fell, "that was before I lost my child."

"But you still love your family," I argued.

I watched as she pursed her lips. "I do, but I will not be a prisoner in my own home. Besides, I know the only reason you refuse is because you're scared of what your father will do to you. Coward."

"Katerina!" Viola called before I could explode in angry rage at Katerina.

"I am washing myself, mama!" Katerina called back.

Viola entered, looking from me to Katerina. "After you are done, come to the main room. Your papa and I have to speak with you." With that, Viola left before Katerina could even respond.

After Katerina dressed herself, I tended to her hair, brushing all the knots out until it was back to it's soft texture. "I have always adored your silky hair. It really is one of your best features."

Katerina gave me a small smile in response as we went to meet her parents in the main room. The two of them were seated together. Neither of them looked Katerina in the eye. Everything else in the room suddenly seemed so interesting to the duo.

"We've come to a decision about your future. You will no longer be confined to your room," Viola stated curtly.

"Really, mama?!" Katerina smiled happily, exclaiming in disbelief.

A flash of irritation crossed Viola's face at her daughter's optimism. "You are to leave Bulgaria immediately and never return. We have given you enough time to recover."

Shock was written clearly across Katerina's features. My eyes widened as well.

"What do you mean, mama?" Katerina asked in confusion, obviously not quite believing her ears. I couldn't blame her for her denial.

"This was a decision made by the village,"Viola announced coldly. "Not only did you disgrace the Petrova bloodline, but you also broke one of our most sacred customs. You are to gather your stuff immediately and leave this country."

I watched as tears stung Katerina's eyes. "And you complied?!" she shrieked. "Papa?" she turned to her father for reassurance, but he just looked away wordlessly.

I grabbed Katerina by her arm and pulled her towards her chamber. "Let us go," I whispered softly in her ear.

Closing the door behind me, I turned to watch as Katerina just stood in the middle of the room, silently. She turned to me, tears clear in her eyes. "I know I told you that I wanted to run away, but to be exiled by my parents so easily. They don't even look like they care..." a few tears escaped and slid down her tanned cheeks.

I headed over to her dresser and started throwing clothes on her bed. I had made a decision. Katerina was being exiled and there was no way in hell that I was letting her go alone. "Only pack the things you need. It's best to travel with light weight."

I headed for her door.

"What are you doing?" she called.

I looked over my shoulder. "Get yourself together, Kat. Meet me at the abandoned farmhouse by midnight. We leave together." Without another word I slipped out and quickly made my way home.

Father was quick to approach me as soon as I entered the house. "With that little wench again, were you?"

"She's being exiled papa, I was just bidding her farewell. I won't ever see her again," I said quickly before he struck me. "Please do not punish me for this papa. I was simply saying farewell. That is all."

He relaxed, "I guess I'll let this one slide. With her gone you won't make as much trouble for me. Maybe you'll stop being such a disappointment..."

I faked a smile as I headed to my room. Even though I was used to it, the words still hurt. Every breathe I took was a constant reminder that my very existence only disappointed my brother and father. If it wasn't for Katerina, I would have ended my life years ago.

I busied myself with doing chores through out the day. As dawn approached, my father went out to the tavern again and my brother had left for his blacksmithing shop earlier in the day. They both wouldn't be back for a very long time. And I knew my father wouldn't be back until the wee hours of the morning. He'd stumble drunkingly into the house calling my name, but I wouldn't be there, not this time.

As it drew closer to midnight I quickly packed my things and headed for my front door. I made sure to close it slowly behind me as I began to creep through the village. Slinking behind houses to kept myself from being spotted. It was late. Everyone was either drunk or asleep.

I jumped at every hoot, at every rustle of the trees, at the whistle of the chilly midnight wind. If I was caught it would all be over. As soon as I made it to the forest line I made a mad dash deeper into it, towards the abandoned barn. There was nothing more than I wanted than to get away from that accursed village. Even when my breathing was laboured, and my legs burned, I kept running until I reached the barn.

"Katerina!" I hissed quietely as I entered. My eyes searched the dark barn for a familiar person. I went deeper into the barn to search for her. Maybe she was hiding.

"So my suspicions lay correct. You were planning to run away with that wench after all."

I froze in fear as the nightmare that had ruined my life emerged from the shadows of the barn. The moon shone upon him in an eerie way.

I stumbled backwards, falling on my behind. "Papa..." I'm sure the look of pure horror was evident on my face.

He began to approach me. Turning around, I scrambled on my feet to run away only to be yanked back roughly by my hair. I screamed at the pain and he threw me back on the ground. "You unappreciative little whore! I've given you everything! Food, a home, love, a good childhood. Is that not enought to satisfy you! To make you happy! I've done everything a good father should do, yet you keep on disappointing me."

I froze at the sound of his belt unbuckling. "Maybe I need to teach you another lesson. The last one obviously didn't get through to you."

"NO!" I screamed, scrambling forward. Where was Katerina? WHERE WAS SHE?

I got up to run, but he grabbed me by my arm. Turning around, I began kicking and punching him, screaming as loud as I could. "LET. GO. OF. ME! GET OFF!"

"Why you-

Whatever he was about to say was cut off. His grip on me released and I scurried back, watching as he just blinked at me with a blank face before he collapsed unconsciously to the ground.

I looked to my saviour, expecting it to be Katerina. My eyes widened in surprised as I saw my brother standing behind my father with a wooden plank he had used to strike father over the head with.

"Alexxandr..." I whispered. Was he here to force me back?

His hazel orbs stared intently at me. "You should have told me what he did to you."

I blinked in shock, "I didn't think you'd care."

Alexxandr sighed, "you are my sister."

My eyes watered slightly. My brother had never showed me any signs of afffection or attention. For the most part he acted as if I never existed.

"Mila!" I turned to see Katerina run into the barn. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She froze at the scene, not knowing how to react.

"This life is not for you, _sestra_," **(sister) **Alexxandr said with the smallest hint of a smile. I wasn't even sure if it was really there or if it was my imagination. "Go now, run and don't look back. _Nie shte se shrestnem otnovo edin den._" **(we will meet again one day) **

"Mila, we cannot stay hear any longer. We have to go." Katerina tugged at my arm. Blinking back my tears, I slowly turned and ran with her by my side. I could feel my brother's eyes on me, even well after the farm had vanished from sight.

"Where are we to go?" I asked her once I had collected myself.

Katerina's face lit up instantly as she smiled widely, "England." 

**Awww. Finally, Mila get's a little love from her brother. Who's ready for Mila and Katerina to meet Klaus in England? Whew! I really can't wait to write the next chapter! Anywas, Ja ne!**

** You see that review button down there? Click it... click the precious...**


End file.
